


May War Tactics

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: The Month of May [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wasn’t sure what it meant about his life that he started to fear for its continuation when Melinda started popping up a bit more frequently in his space with a smile. But he knew it said things, probably about the lack of sanity in his possession when he bought her an extensive collection of sex toys. </p><p>Phil was not prepared for Melinda May, Month of May war tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May War Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> While you can read this installment on it's own, I highly suggest you read the piece before it in the series, as it will give you better detail of what Phil is watching.

Phil wasn’t sure what it meant about his life that he started to fear for its continuation when Melinda started popping up a bit more frequently in his space with a smile. But he knew it said things, probably about the lack of sanity in his possession when he bought her an extensive collection of sex toys.

He knew whatever she had planned would have to be non-lethal at least and something that was done remotely, but in his office, since that was where she seemed to be lurking around the most.

Phil was not prepared for this kind of warfare.

The man could go head to head with an alien with a god complex and daddy issues, but this type of warfare, he was without a doubt woefully unprepared for. Which is to say, Melinda May caught him completely by surprise.

It had been a long day, and even though SHIELD wasn’t a thing anymore, Phil was determined to keep up on paperwork, so he sat down with his cup of coffee and shook the mouse on his computer to start chipping away at the virtual pile.

Only instead of finding his black background picture with the SHIELD logo on it, he was staring at the still shot at the start of a video. The still was of Natasha and Clint laying on the bed, looking at each other with their heads turned, while they were on their backs side by side.

And Phil felt like his stomach was going to drop out of him. Was this someone in HYDRA threatening them?

Phil with a hand far less steady than he would ever want to admit, clicked play and watched them whisper to each other for a moment before all his fears were scrubbed out by the content. No one was threatening Natasha and Clint, they had made a mutual masturbation sex tape.

And that was a sight to be held. Phil leaned back in his chair, paperwork forgotten, and with nibble fingers pulled his belt off before unbuttoning his pants and pushing them and his boxers down to pool at his feet. Very thankful for the decision a moment later when Clint has turned over and Natasha is looking at him with so much lust that it is almost scary. And Phil hasn’t gotten that hard that fast since the last time he was in their bed.

But he forces himself to draw it out, matching his speed with what he is watching, slowly, almost painfully so, sliding his hand up and down while he bites his bottom lip. Eventually he has to start twisting is hand, while his hips jut upwards, out of his control as everything starts to become a distant thought, second to the demand for release. And the overwhelming desire to be sandwiched between Clint and Natasha. And that thought ultimately sends him toppling over the edge, much faster than he intended, and before Clint or Tasha.

But he doesn’t stop the recording, he lets it continue on while he is trying to find his bearings again, and regrets the decision almost as soon as he made it. Because they should be a controlled substance, particularly when they want to put on a show for someone. He cleans up the mess he made before pulling his clothing back on, the video finally at an end, and his cock is giving a valiant effort at trying to get involved again, but it wasn’t happening, not matter how ridiculously turned on he was by the end half.

Phil figured he was safe when he left his office, put back together, to make another cup of coffee.

He wasn’t even aware he was in a war zone until Melinda pressed into his back, wrapping her hands over his, lips so close to his ear he could feel her breathing.

“Need me to take that, honey?” Melinda whispered, and he could feel the smirk.

“Jesus Christ, Melinda. That was, thank you. Although…” He trailed off, feeling a bit weird thanking her for getting his two favorite partners to make him a sex video.

“It’s fucking weird, right? Buying me a fucking vibrator that might have made me see god falls into the same category of weird.” Melinda said pulling away. “Merry Masturbation Month though.” She said, slapping his ass before turning and leaving him alone.

Phil carefully adjusted his pants after he made his coffee and before turning around. Apparently his cock was a-okay with getting interested again… Maybe this time he would share.


End file.
